The new gig
by George Wolker
Summary: Makise and Okabe find a new job together.
1. The start

Okabe rubbed his eyes with weary fingers, "This wasn't a good idea."

Makise shrugged from over where she sat, her legs crossed, suggestive as ever, "You came up with it."

"Really? When? I can't seem to recall it that much," he rubbed his temples.

"A week ago at the christmas party, after that spectacle you made out of yourself," Makise switched her legs, sipped her coffee, just waiting what's gonna happen.

"Christmas party?"

"Blacked out the whole thing?" She chuckled, "Maybe you should switch to lemonade."

Okabe wanted to counter the commet, but he was interrupted by the ring.

"Well, maybe I should send them away," he thought aloud. "Or we should pretend we're not here."

"Cowaaard~" Makise chirped.

"Alright, I'll go get it."

After a while he came back with a guy in a suit and offered him a seat, Makise wasn't flashing herself anymore. Maybe Okabe was exclusive for that, maybe not. Who knows.

"You're the people who send messages back through the time with their microwave oven?" The guy asked, he had a heavy french accent.

"Yes, let me explain that, it works this way-"

"I don't care how you do it, I'm too stupid to understand anyway, those wouldn't even register in my brain so let's get to business," the guy straightened his tie. "I read the flier thought it was a joke, but hey I tried everything already."

"So what do you want from us, I can see you're not in this for money," Okabe said.

"Nope, so the message will be to me in the April 2011," he took a small piece of paper out of his suit's breast pocket.

"Let me guess," Makise exclaimed. "'Stay away from maids', right mister Strauss-Khan?"

"Nope, 'Pack more rubber, not the rubber chicken, and get ready for a surprise'," he rolled back the paper and stood up.

Then he placed an envelope on the table. Makise raised an eyebrow, Okabe opened it, you could see dollar symbols roll in his eyes.

And Khan went away.

"It's strange, but I feel more attracted to you," said Makise already clinging on Okabe reaching the envelope.

He held it above his head, out of her reach.

She started to kiss him anyway and they fell back in the couch.

"Too bad," Okabe said. "The oven broke yesterday when I tried to make some noodles."

"You know it, and I know it, and we're people who can keep secrets," Makise said then kissed Okabe's nose. "You can send messages to the past, but you don't get to check if it's recieved."

Okabe smiled and they jumped at it.

And that was a start of a new business career for both of them.


	2. The first problems

Obake sat in the chair in the kitchen, laughing up to himself silently. If one could call that a kitchen, more like an extension of the living room, which the whole flat actually was. He sat watching the water in the pot in front of him bubble and the sausages that laid at ready on a plate beside it. He made sure to remove the plastic wrap, a mistake he made more than once.

"Awesomeeey~" Mayuri toned from over the sofa knitting a cosplay of Asuka Soryu Langley for Kurisu.

Daru stopped hitting the keyboard, "Why don't we buy something then, I mean you made an income with the microwave without it even being used."

"Time machines cost a lot Daru, remember that, we may had a microwave that worked with phones," Obake shot up turning and glaring into the flat. "IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL THING!"

In his head images H. G. Wells would come up with came alive. And it was as exciting as porn, the possibilities, the outcomes.

"I'm talking about building something even CENR would send their assasinss for, BUT!" He stopped, "We have to expand, grow in size and start funding some side projects, so our money would double time, we need to invest, somewhere where the officals wouldn't look and we'd get any unwanted attention-"

Daru came back to his comp, "Whatever."

"To this day we crawled on the ground like worms my haker friend, but from now on," Obake jumped on the table in the middle of the room almost breaking it. "From now on, WE SOAR, like EAGLES, like eagles..."

Then Makise Kurisu came in, greeted Daru and Mayuri, then eyed Obake with a glare that even the Grim Reaper could envy her.

"...on pogo sticks."

"Well someone's in his own little world again," Makise exclaimed, shook her head and went for the sofa to sit down. "No, please continue, don't mind me. Really."

She gestured with her hand.

"Ah, my dear assistant," Obake jumped down from the table right in front of her, "So how'd it go, you bought off that udon company I told you off. I'm telling you no better firm to invest in, she's going to sky-rocket tomorrow then we sell those stocks and we do it again."

"I paid the rent, for starters," Makise said.

"You wha-?"

"Okarin the water's boiling," Mayuri called.

Obake grabbed Makise by her shoulders, "YOU WHAT?"

Makise pouted, "I paid the rent, your landlord said you're ten days behind, so what of it?"

"Well, I, I usually pay that," he let her go. "After he's shutting off the electricity and water, but alright, one little slide off the charts won't do us now! Of course Braun will sniff around now, well, I'll tell him Mom sent me money or something."

"Which is how we usually pay the rent anyway," Daru said from over his computer, not caring who'd see the naked pictures he was saving up right about now.

"I'll go get it then," Mayuri put down the costume and went over to the kitchen to start making the sausages.

"Your Mom pays for the rent?" Makise asked.

"Sure, nobody here expect Mayuri has a decent job how did you think we survived, why?" Obake asked, like it's not a problem.

"I just," She wanted to bring up the fact about twenty-one something jobless mad sientisct, but thought better of it. "Nevermind."

"But that's not the issue here, you were supposed to buy the stocks like I told you to," Obake came back to the subject.

"I wanted to, but the company already went bankrupt and there were these really nice shoes on my way there, so I didn't have enough money to buy it anyway," Makise said.

"It already went WHAT!" Obake brought out his phone.

"Oh yeah," he forgot he couldn't text himself back in time about what company will go high and which won't. "So how much you have left?"

Makise sat down admiring her new shoes, "Not much, nothing in fact."

"DAAAAAAMNNNNN!"

Mayuri and Daru were already eating not really caring about the outburst at all.

"You said we'd split the money anyway, your half went on the rent so I don't know what you're so angry about," Makise was right and fair in that.

"BUT I didn't need to pay that, that little moron will eat out of the palm of my hand when I finally get this stuff started," Okabe's voice was jumping, manly tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't do that NOW!"

"I'd buy you thousands upon millions of shoes and payed rents for the whole Tokyo if you bought those stocks," He roared.

"But the company went bankrupt I already told you for God's sake," Makise got a little angry now.

Obake ignored her completely, "Now I can say goodbye to the Tokyo partition accelerator, goodbye to the standartized time-travel machine the size of a 23 wheel bicycle, goodbye to taking revenge on those bastards in kindergarden-"

"SHUT UP already," Makise shouted now glaring right into his face. "If you're that all knowing and smart you should've gone yourself, but no, you wouldn't, because you're afraid to go outside and meet people let alone taking care of simple things such as your rent and hide it behind stocks and other things, I'm sick of you."

"Look who's talking, Miss little 'I don't believe in time travel I'll grow hamsters in my ass when it's proved possible'. Well you would now if they could fit their wheels inside there."

"So you're talking about my ass now, the size of it, are you!"

"Not really but-"

Daru sighed, looked at Mayuri who shook her head and shrugged. He shut down his computer and went out, "Bye."

Mayuri said something about having to work, which she didn't, but she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I hate that you never change out of that-" Makise began, but as soon as the door clicked behind Mayuri, she jumped onto Obake kissing him wildly.

He caught her and they both fell down on the floor, rolling around while trying to kiss each other.

"You spread-" Obake asked through all of it. "-the fliers?"

"Yeah, and we have another client later today, we better hurry."

And she started to undress.

Some guy from European fund about Greece wants to tell his past self not to buy the Greek debits, but... it won't help him at all.

As long as those two rabbits on the floor will keep their secret.


	3. The truth burns

"I don't really understand what you want from us Mr. DiCaprio," Makise was firm in her side of the deal. "Our policy is thourougly exlained in the terms and conditions over there."

"I assure you the law conditions are properly covered," she sipped her coffee then adjusted her glasses.

"I just want some proof ya know, something real handed there." Mr. DiC got ecstatic, jumpy even.

Okabe butted in, "Remember the Ellen Degerneres incident this year?"

"No." He got stares from both Leo and Makise together.

"I do, but it didn't happen in this timeline." He produced a file from a shelf took out a piece of paper.

On it few sentences were blacked out black ops commando style with basically only the name and signature on there.

"Here, even dark corporate forces have become arbitrary in front of us, the biggest bad guys kneel in front of us and eat out of the palms of our hands," Okabe smiled. "Even evil itself is no longer a blind elemental power, now it works according to the rights we granted to it."

"And that's only the tip of our true power."

Leo who was taking notes on a notepad up until now, raised his eyes up, "Please continue."

"But for it to work you have to tell us the truth," Okabe pointed a finger at Leo, Makise rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Because lies flow like water, but the truth... the truth burns."

Leo closed his notebook, "Nah I think I'm fine now, thanks anyway." He threw an envelope on the desk.

"A tip." Then he left.

Makise was in a bad mood, "What was that supposed to mean Okabe?"

"Now now, let's not get personal, because, remember, no matter where you go..."

He made a pause, nodding to his words.

"There you are."

Makise left the lab shortly afterwards.

The coffee was slowly dripping from Okabe's face, "I have fourth degree burns all over my entire face."

"But nevermind she's better angry when it comes down to it."

He pocketed the money and set foot towards her hotel.


End file.
